


Love's Labour's Won

by d27dyer



Series: Ginny & Luna [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Finally there, However this is coming a lot easier for me right now, I can do a full book of these in about 2 hours, considering I am swamped between school and work, happened to be in the mood, i have ideas for "Remnant's Struggles" and am trudging my way through "Shadow Thief", it only took long enough, vs several days for the other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d27dyer/pseuds/d27dyer
Summary: Ginny and Luna discuss the Triwizard Tournament, specifically the Yule Ball. We shall see what becomes of it.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ginny & Luna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555063
Kudos: 5





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its subsidiaries. I only own this story and then not even all of it. I repeat, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
> Also, anything you recognize I don't own. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidental and completely unintentional.  
> Now that that's taken care of, enjoy the show ladies and gents!

It’s been awhile  
Since I last felt the sting.  
It’s been a trying trial  
On occasion, I can feel it coiling.

It’s not extreme  
But ever-present  
And though the journey is upstream  
I doubt I’ll start a descent

For support in abundance  
Is what I receive,  
And is seen not as redundance,  
For that shall grant me no reprieve.

From a lass of sweetest mood  
With more than a bit of certitude.


	2. Act II

A ball of great renown  
A show of sweat and blood.  
I think I would rather drown  
For wanting whelms me as if a flood.

A maiden fair and true.  
Brave in heart, honourable soul,  
My heart’s lust does accrue,  
And if uncontrolled, shall take its toll.

Invite her I will  
Although I’m racked with fear  
My hope I hope fulfills  
Her response right now is unclear.

How shall I ask  
This is quite the task


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Luna, plain text is Ginny

**M’lady I must ponder  
If you would do me true,  
And I ask in maunder,  
If I may dance with you.**

Sweet maiden fair  
I would love nothing more,  
But people would stare  
And remember yore.

**Then I propose a solution  
To this confounding conundrum  
Beards in substitution**  
To that people are more accustomed

**And we shall dance in concert**  
And hope their attention diverts.


	4. Act IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Luna, Plain text is Ginny
> 
> focuses on their thoughts, no actual conversing occurs.

The Dance was lovely,  
I remember it so,  
Appears I’ve made a discovery  
For I like not the stag, but the doe.

**A night to remember,  
She held me so close.  
My heart lit like an ember,  
I hope she never goes**

Maybe this summer, I’ll confront  
 **Over the summer, will she forget**  
She may not believe, I should be blunt  
 **She’s shown no signs of it yet.**

Its decided, I shall try.  
 **When I see, my heart shall petrify.**


	5. Act V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Luna, plain text is Ginny

Maiden, we must discuss  
An issue close to both our hearts.  
Please be patient, and hear me thus  
For you, a pinnacle of fine arts.

**M’lady, I hope this is truth.  
For it it is false,  
Bet I will, nothing will sooth,  
My heart’s brand new faults.**

Fear not young maid  
For I shall tell it true  
You have gotten my accolade  
The rest of my life, I wish to spend with you.

 **My heart has been sent aflutter**  
Then dear maiden, let me clear the clutter.


End file.
